Terrible Tsuna
by Liebel
Summary: Et si Tsuna était au dessus ? PwP


Pairing : Tsuna/Kyoya

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano.

NDA : PwP "demandé" par Hatsumi Kanda ! Pour un "Tsuna dominant". C'est vrai que c'est assez rare. J'espère que ça te plaira !

* * *

><p>Hibari ouvrit doucement les yeux, il ne savait pas où il était, mais il sentait très clairement les liens retenant ses mains qui étaient trop serrés. Il regarda autour de lui comme il put et là il le vit. Ses yeux se plissèrent d'eux même dans une expression de dégoût.<p>

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, omnivore ?

Tsuna rit, mais d'un rire qu'on lui connait guère, méchamment, presque sarcastiquement. Il était assit sur une chaise, le dossier entre ses jambes et les bras croisés sur le haut dudit dossier avec la tête sur ceux-ci. Il regardait fixement le brun de ses yeux oranges. Ce dernier avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez le châtain, il s'était même dit que ça devait être une ruse de Mukuro, que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Mais lorsque le Vongola s'approcha de lui et monta sur le lit, à califourchon sur lui, il déchanta très vite. Non, ce n'était pas une illusion. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, le chef du comité de discipline avant un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment même. Tsuna rit une nouvelle fois.

- Aurais-tu peur ~ Hi-ba-ri-kun ~ ?

L'appelé fronça encore plus ses sourcils. Peur ? Comment un misérable omnivore comme lui osa-t-il dire ça ? En un quart de temps, le brun se défit de sa prise à la main droite et donna un coup à Tsuna. Il n'avait pas ses tonfas alors c'était forcément déstabilisant pour lui. Mais il aperçut que le Vongola avait rattrapé son poing, ceci l'énerva plus qu'autre chose.

- Tu es un mauvais garçon, Hibari-kun ~ tu sais que je vais devoir te punir pour ça ~ ?

Un mauvais sourire apparu sur le visage enfantin. N'importe qui aurait eu peur à sa place, mais Hibari resta droit et sans craindre pour la suite. Sauf lorsque le châtain fit "ça". Et par "ça" il entendait que Tsuna lui lèche les doigts d'une façon plus que sulfureuse.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?!

Tsuna rit une nouvelle fois et Tsuna lui leva une jambe puis se mit entre elles. Il posa sa tête sur le bas-ventre d'Hibari et rit un peu en caressant la bosse qui était déjà bien formé dans le pantalon du brun.

- L'aphrodisiaque que je t'ai donné à l'air de bien fonctionner ~

Hibari plissa les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait, il n'y comprenait rien. Les pensées du brun furent arrêter par une action à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, Tsuna qui arrachait ses bouton de chemise en l'ouvrant en grand. Et le plus petit ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, après la chemise, le pantalon, et ensuite le boxer. Hibari senti une immense honte lui monter. Se faire humilier ainsi, le châtain n'allait pas se relever après ce qu'il lui ferait subir Une nouvelle fois ses idées de tortures effroyables furent coupé, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et un rapide coup d'oeil à l'étage en dessous le lui apprit. Tsuna lui faisait une fellation. Et les pensées du brun s'arrêtèrent, il ne pouvait plus penser de toute façon. Quoique, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, un "il est doué pour ça putain". Hibari se mordit férocement la lèvre pour le pas gémir et soupirer. Jamais il ne lui donnera ce plaisir de le voir soumis !

- Ahh ~ !

Tsuna sourit plus que tout alors qu'Hibari se mordait la langue. Il avait laissé un gémissement passer ses lèvres. inconcevable ! Mais ce n'était pas fini car il en laissa passer un deuxième mais pour une toute autre raison : la douleur. Tsuna avait commencé à le préparer et c'était sa première fois. La douleur était bien présente, mais pas une douleur suite à des coups, celle qu'il avait déjà ressenti dans sa vie, non, une douleur inconnu.

- Tu devrais me remercier Hibari-kun ~ si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'empalerais sur le champs ~

Hibari se crispa beaucoup suite à ça et Tsuna lui murmura de se détendre, sinon ça ferait très très mal. Alors le brun fut ce qu'il put pour frapper le dominant. Et puis quoi encore ! Il allait pas se laisser faire ! Mais le Vongola avait largement l'avantage de la position et de la situation. Hibari avait beau se défendre, ça ne changerait rien. Lorsque le châtain fut à sa limite, il rit un peu et enleva son jean. La minute qui suivit fut la plus horrible de la vie du chef du comité de discipline. Tsuna, un omnivore de seconde zones, plus jeunes et plus petit, venait de le prendre en un coup sec. Tsuna avait poussé un grognement rauque qui dégoûtait le brun au plus haut point.

- Dommage pour toi Hibari-kun ~ si tu avais été docile, tu n'aurais pas aussi mal ~

Le brun cru que son corps l'avait abandonné, qu'il ne répondait plus tellement il douleur accaparait son esprit. Mais curieusement, il remarqua que son excitation n'avait pas disparue. Et plus les coups de rein étaient fort, plus elle prenait du volume. Doucement, il reprit contacte avec la réalité et des soupire lui échappèrent. Enfin, il ne les retenait plus vraiment. Ses soupirs devinrent gémissements et ces derniers devinrent à leur tour des hurlements. Hibari ne comprenait plus, il était envahi par une chaleur enivrante. Le plaisir s'accaparait tout son corps et il n'arrivait plus à lutté contre -bien qu'il ne veille plus vraiment lutter contre. Tsuna le dominait et d'une certaine façon, il aimait ça. Il aimait cette douleur et cette force. Mais le pire - ou le meilleur selon le point de vu - fut quand le Vongola jouit en lui. Cette chaleur qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir augmenter lui fit atteindre des sommets en si peu de temps. C'était magique.

Le lendemain, le réveille fut très dur pour le brun. Tsuna était déjà parti, la chambre propre, ses poignets non-marqués et son derrière allait parfaitement bien. Hibari grinça des dents. Un putain de rêve.


End file.
